Todo va a estar bien
by Nathari Ishida
Summary: -Andábamos sin buscarnos pero sabiendo que andábamos para encontrarnos- Despues de 4 años, Sakura vuelve a tener sueños extraños. Syaoran y Kero intentaran ayudarla a restaurar el equilibrio perdido. Basado en el manga de TRC
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Sakura card captor, la verdad me atreveria a decir que es un crossover entre SCC Y TRC, ya que me inspire en el manga de TCR en especial en el capitulo 224 donde aparece Sakura Kinomoto para ayudar a los Clones. Espero que les guste, esta es mi pareja favorita de todos los tiempos.

**Todo esta bien**

_ Todo estaba oscuro, y solo podía ver como caían pequeñas gotas a un estanque. Era un lugar cerrado, y se podían ver una escaleras donde iniciaba el estanque._

_- ¿Qué? – no entendía porque se encontraba en un lugar que nunca antes había visto - ¿qué es esto? – se pregunto mientras observaba la tranquilidad y la paz que le traía aquel lugar - ¿donde estoy?_

_En el estanque había una figura pequeña cubierta con una manta blanca que tenia adornos en sus extremos. De repente en el piso apareció un sello mágico que nunca antes había visto. Su color era púrpura, y estaba rodeado por círculos grande y pequeños y por ultimo un ojo en el centro. Del centro de aquel sello empezó aparecer una personas, mas exactamente un niño, conocía esa silueta, la había visto en algún lugar._

_- ¿quién es?- susurro e intento recordar donde había visto esa silueta. _

_Sakura…_

Quien la llamaba… esa voz, la conocía.

_Sakura…_

Era tan insistente…

- ¡Sakura! – Kero grito justo en su oído haciendo que despertara de un solo golpe – ¡Levántate!

- ¡No me asustes así Kero! – grito asustada, lanzando una almohada al guardián que quedo en el suelo – podrías ser mas considerado – reprocho, y aprovecho para estirarse

- Así le paga el diablo a quien bien le sirve.. – se lamento Kero tirado en el suelo con una expresión desconcertada.

- ¡Ah! – grito cayendo de la cama - ¡se me hizo otra vez tarde! – Sakura se levanto como pudo, se quito su pijama rápidamente y como un rayo tomo una ducha. Cuando salio se coloco su uniforme de secundaria – quédate en el cuarto Kero, podrás bajar a desayunar cuando mi padre se haya ido

- Ah.. Sakura espera – pero la chicha de ojos verdes ya había cerrado la puerta tras de si – yo quería desayunar postre…

Bajo las escaleras muy veloz y vio a su padre sirviendo el desayuno.

- ¡Buenos días papa! – Se sentó en el comedor – buenos días mamita – saludo al retrato de una mujer hermosa.

- Buenos días Sakura – sonrió y se sentó con ella – hoy te levantase muy aprisa. Touya salio hace un rato. Me pidió que te dijera si podías remplazarlo en sus quehaceres, anda algo retrasado con su trabajo de grado y debe entregarla en unas semanas.

Sakura lo miro sorprendido. Era verdad, ese semestre su hermano se graduaría y tendría que entregar el documento para poder hacerlo. Debía ayudarlo con todo lo que pudiese. – si papa, no hay problema – sonrió tranquila y se dispuso a comer – gracias por la comida.

Se despidió de su padre y salio corriendo a la secundaria de Tomoeda. No quería llegar tarde de nuevo y que el profesor Terada la volviese a reprender. Ese era su ultimo año en la secundaria y ya solo estaba a un mes de graduarse. Se sentía muy feliz de conseguirlo e incluso no tener que ir a recuperaciones por ninguna materias, en especial por matemáticas.

Un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas. Nunca había sido buena en matemáticas pero por algunas razón, mas bien por alguna persona había logrado mejorar. Desde que Syaoran Li había regresado a Tomoeda hacia 3 año sus calificaciones en matemáticas habían mejorado notablemente, y eso se debía a que el siempre se ofrecía a ayudarla. Resulto que Syaoran era un muy buen profesor y era muy paciente con ella. Incluso cuando estudiaban con Tomoyo este mostraba un gran interés por que ella entendiera todo sin importar que tan lento fueran, y su amiga solo sonreía y hacia comentarios que los sonrojaban a los dos.

- Es verdad… - se detuvo cuando paso por la alameda llena de cerezos – el día que Syaoran llego me espero bajo estos árboles. Me sentí muy feliz al saber que no volveríamos a estar separados

El recuerdo del sueño que tuvo volvió a su mente. ¿Qué era ese símbolo mágico? Le preguntaría después a Kero, pero ¿ y aquella silueta era de…? Las campanas del reloj sonaron anunciando que cerrarían la escuela

- ¡Ah llegare tarde! – grito y corrió a toda prisa.

Todos los estudiantes estaban fuera de sus puestos hablando entre ellos. Dentro de poco se celebraría un festival en el templo y ya todos los alumnos estaban organizando planes para asistir.

- Buenos días joven Li – Tomoyo acomodo su maleta y vio que su amiga no había llegado, lo que generaba una expresión ansiosa en él.

- Buenos días – Cuando la vio a los ojos esta tenia una expresión suspicaz generando nerviosismo en el joven.

- Buenos días – Chiharu, Rika y Naoko se acercaron -

- Parece que a Sakura se le volvió a hacer tarde –comento Naoko al ver su puesto desocupado

- ojala no se demore, el profesor Terada no ha de tardar – comento preocupada Rika.

- Es verdad – Chiharu saco un volante de su falda – El festival ya casi empieza, deberíamos ir todos juntos -

Todos asintieron, pero al ver llegar al profesor Terada tomaron sus asientos.

- Buenos días – El profesor acomodo sus cosas y se dispuso a llamar lista -

- Podrías avisarle a Sakura, Li – comento picara Tomoyo en voz baja

- eh.. Si – contesto desconcertado por el tono que había utilizado. Sakura se estaba tardando demasiado y ya empezaba a especular ¿que tal si estaba enferma?

- ¡Buenos días! – Sakura entro por la puerta sin aliento – Lo.. Lo lamento – hablo entrecortada generando la risa de todos – yo..

- Adelante Kinomoto, llegaste justo a tiempo – El profesor Terada no la reprendió y la anoto en la lista -

Sakura camino hacia su lugar y saludo con una sonrisa a Tomoyo y a Syaoran, logrando obtener una sonrisa de la primera y un leve sonrojo del segundo.

El día termino sin ninguna novedad o problema, las clases pasaron rápidamente, en menos de lo que esperaban eran las 4 de la tarde ,se despidieron ya que era la hora de salida.

- Sakura – La oji-verde volteo a ver a Syaoran y sonrió generando de nuevo un sonrojo - ¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?

- Por supuesto Syaoran – contesto alegre – a decir verdad tenia pensado invitarte ya que mi papa dejo listo un delicioso postre. – guardo sus cosas – Tomoyo ¿quieres ir también?

La oji-azul negó levemente – lo siento, tengo practica con el coro. Será mejor si van ustedes dos – sonrió feliz de no entrometerse entre ellos.

- Es una lastima.. – suspiro y cargo su maleta – entonces nos veremos mañana -

- Hasta mañana Daidouji – se despidió siguiendo a Sakura -

Caminaron despacio por las calles de Tomoeda. Hacia mucho no estaban solos y era bueno aprovechar el tiempo juntos.

- Sakura – Se detuvo en seco y la observo cuando estaba se giraba.

- Dime Syaoran – contesto alegre - ¿ocurre algo malo? – pregunto al ver la expresión y la mirada cabizbaja del muchacho

- No es que yo… - a pesar de haber declarado sus sentimientos y estar claros en aquel aspecto no podía dejar de sentir como su corazón latía al mil por hora con la sola presencia de Sakura – bueno… - respiro profundamente y la miro a los ojos. Debía tener mas carácter – Sakura ¿Quieres ir al festival conmigo? Va a ser en unos días y bueno yo…-

- Me encantaría ir contigo Syaoran – sonrió tranquila – ¡Va a ser muy divertido! – Syaoran sonrió tranquilo y continuaron su camino hacia la residencia Kinomoto con una conversación tranquila.

Desde que Syaoran había regresado Sakura no podía estar mas feliz. Ambos eran perfectos el uno para el otro, no había persona con la cual pudiesen sentirse mas alegres y tranquilos. Él le hacia sentir que todo era mas sencillo y fácil, podía sentir seguridad, amor, y sobretodo tranquilidad.

Syaoran al igual que Sakura se sentía querido. Todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados no dejaba de pensar en ella y de cuando estuvieran juntos. Intento resolver sus asuntos pendientes en Hong Kong rápidamente pero tardo mas de lo que creía. Aun así sin importar el tiempo que le tomara debía regresar junto a su querida Sakura.

- ¡Ya llegue! – Sakura dejo sus zapatos en la entrada e invito a Syaoran a entrar – parece que no hay nadie… -

Syaoran entro a la casa y paso a la sala donde espero sentado. No quería darle al hermano de Sakura la oportunidad de molestarlo.

- Espérame aquí, preparare un poco de té –

- Déjame ayudarte – se levanto y dejo su mochila en la sala – así tardaremos menos

Sakura asintió apenada. Se encaminaron a la cocina e iniciaron la preparación. Sakura calentó el agua en una tetera mientras Syaoran sacaba las tazas y los platos de la despensa.

- Sabes Syaoran – el aludido voltea a verla para prestarle atención – me siento muy feliz de estar contigo – soltó simplemente – no creí encontrarte tan pronto y por eso me siento muy afortunada.

Syaoran sonrió y se acerco a ella. Era muy dulce y claramente el sentía lo mismo. La abrazo de repente haciendo que se sonrojara – yo siento lo mismo Sakura. Gracias por existir

La tetera empezó a sonar precipitadamente dando a entender que el agua ya estaba hervida sacando a los dos de sus ensimismamiento. Ambos sonrieron tomaron las cosas y pasaron a la sala.

- Esta mañana llegaste muy tarde Sakura – comento preocupado, mientras servia el te - ¿Ocurrió algo?

- jeje si – sonrió rascado su cabeza – lo que ocurre es que me levante muy tarde. No te preocupes no pasa nada… – Sakura se quedo sumida en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo se quedo así

- ¿Sakura? – Syaoran paso su mano frente a su rostro para despertarla - ¿ocurre algo? – pero la muchacha no reacciono. Se levanto y se quedo mirándola fijamente – Sakura…

La muchacha escucho la voz de él y se sonrojo al verlo tan cerca de ella. Syaoran se dio cuenta de la proximidad y se echo para atrás chocando contra la mesa y cayendo de bruces al suelo.

- ¡Lo siento mucho! – Sakura lo ayudo a levantarse – Perdóname Syaoran, no me di cuenta

- ¡Sakura! – De las escaleras descendió un gran León alado dispuesto a atacar - ¿te encuentras bien? – Ella asintió y salio una gotita de su frente – que susto me diste – en unos segundos volvió a su forma original y se percato de la presencia de alguien mas - ¿qué hace el mocoso aquí Sakura? – pregunto incriminante generando que ambos se miraran con cara de pocos amigos - ¿qué es eso? – miro su mirada y vio el postre que estaba en la mesa – ¡Sakura! ¿acaso pensabas dárselo todo al mocoso? Estas muy equivocado si crees que te lo permitiré mocoso egoísta – El guardián se paro frente a los postre en pose defensiva -

- Sigues siendo un glotón – comento cansado acomodándose de nuevo en la silla

- y tu un mocoso detestable – tomo un tenedor, escogió el postre mas grande y empezó a comer

- Ya basta Kero, no trates así a Syaoran – regaño pero este no hizo caso al estar tan ocupado con su postre -

- No te preocupes – sonrió sereno – el té quedo delicioso Sakura -

- Gracias – probo un poco de postre y su rostro parecía el de un ángel – ¡esta delicioso! – Sakura tomo un poco y lo metió con delicadeza en la boca de Syaoran - ¿te gusto? – el muchacho estaba rojo por la acción de Sakura, pero no dejó de saborearlo. Era verdad, estaba delicioso

- Tu padre hace los mejores postres que he probado – comento gustoso Kero acabándose el ultimo bocado – por cierto Sakura, merezco otro trozo de postre – menciono ilusionado

- ¿Y porque debería dártelo? – pregunto intrigada -

- Hay dos razones – se levanto y quedo frente a ella – como puedes darte cuenta la casa esta impecable. Escuche a tu padre y por eso decidí ayudarte con los quehaceres de la casa – Sakura sonrió feliz. Lo había olvidado y era verdad, Kero había echo una trabajo esplendido – y segundo, de no ser por mi no habrías llegado nunca a la escuela, te levante justo a tiempo

Sakura le encontró razón a lo que decía, pero solo quedaba un trozo para su hermano y su papá. – Lo siento Kero, pero te prometo que si esta noche mi papa hace un postre te guardare dos pedazos para ti solo – Kero estallo en felicidad y voló por los cielos gritando de alegría

- Si sigues comiendo así se te saldrá toda la felpa que tienes por dentro, muñeco – comento para hacerlo enojar

- ¿qué has dicho mocoso? ¿quieres pelear? – provoco haciendo una pose de pelea – porque te vencería fácilmente

- ¿Quieres apostarlo? – Syaoran se había dejado provocar, y le siguió la corriente

- por favor, no se pongan así – Sakura intento calmar la situación y se coloco en medio de los dos -

Ambos desistieron de la idea y retomaron sus posiciones anteriores.

- Lo había olvidado – Sakura corrió al estudio y trajo consigo papel y lápiz – Kero quisiera preguntarte algo – Sakura empezó a garabatear en la hoja dejando intrigados a sus acompañantes – listo – extendió la hoja apara que ambos vieran lo que había echo - ¿has visto esto alguna vez ?

Ambos observaron la imagen y intentaron recordar.

- Un cíclope – dijeron al unísono por el gran ojo en la mitad de lo que parecía una cara – Sakura cayo al escuchar la respuesta y una gran gota cayo por su rostro

- ¡No es eso! – Sakura volvió a garabatear haciendo detalles mas específicos. Era increíble que pudiese recordar cada detalle. - Miren

Ambos volvieron a mirar. A Syaoran no se le hizo conocido y negó levemente con su cabeza

- ¿De donde sacaste este símbolo tan extraño? – Kero intento recordar algo pero nada venia a su memorias.

- Anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño… - comento, mientras se sumergía en sus memorias – soñé con un lugar que nunca antes había visto. – Ambos le prestaron mucha atención. Los sueños de Sakura podrían dar pistas ya que poseía magia y que tenia un don increíble de clarividencia.

- Había agua, parecía una especia de templo y había un persona dentro de este y luego apareció este gran circulo de color púrpura en el suelo y apareció un niño muy parecido a.. – Sakura abrió los ojos y recordó a quien pertenecía esa silueta – a ti Syaoran -

Sakura había recordado. Era inconfundible. Su cabello revuelto y su amplia espalda. Ese era Syaoran cuando tenia alrededor de 10 años.

- ¿Parecido al mocoso? – Kero reflexiono por un momento – tal vez soñaste con algo que ocurrió en el pasado, cuando el mocoso era un niño. Recuerdo que Clow decía que las personas con don de clarividencia suelen soñar no solo con el futuro sino incluso con acontecimientos que ocurrieron en el pasado.

- Yo no recuerdo haber ido nunca a un templo con agua – comento Syaoran de inmediato – y no conozco este símbolo, además parece que es mágico si te fijas bien los cuatro símbolos grandes simbolizan cada uno un elemento en una lenguaje muy antiguo – a Syaoran se le salio una gota – o bueno, lo que se alcanza a entender

- Es muy extraño… - Kero no entendía pero debían prestar atención a lo que podría pasar. Si bien era cierto que hacia 4 años no se habían presentado situaciones extrañas, no se podían confiar. – Sakura, ¿podrás traer a ese sujeto? Quisiera preguntarle algunas cosas

- ¿te refieres a Yue, verdad? – pregunto, a lo que Kero asintió

- Ya llegue – la voz cansada de un hombre hizo que Kero adoptara forma de muñeco y que Syaoran Li se pusiera a la defensiva – Monstruos donde es…- Touya Kinomoto entro a la sala y pudo ver a su peor enemigo. Le dirigió una mirada helada que fue correspondida gustosa por Syaoran. Era claro que no se soportaban.

- Buenas noches – la voz de una persona amable también lleno la sala – Espero que no hayamos interrumpido nada – ambos negaron fuertemente. La voz tranquila de Yukito hizo relajar el ambiente -

- Hermano… Creí que regresarías mas tarde – comento un poco intrigada – papa dijo que estabas muy ocupado con tu trabajo de grado

Touya asintió – lo que pasa es que deje unos apuntes importantes en mi cuarto y quise pasar a recogerlos – Touya se dio cuenta del pequeño muñeco amarillo de su hermana y lo miro fijamente. No entendía porque si después de que todos sabían la verdad el seguía escondiéndose – subiré a buscarlos no tardare

Kero suspiro con alivio, ya sentía como su miraba lo traspasaba – Yue te necesito – Yukito parecía entender lo que decía y cambio a su verdadera forma -

- Yue – Sakura lo saludo muy contenta – me alegro mucho de verte – sonrió y este hizo una pequeña reverencia -

- Oye Yue tengo unas preguntas que hacerte – comento Kero mientras le entregaba el dibujo - ¿Alguna vez has visto esto? – Yue tomo el trozo de papel e intento darle algún significado

- Dibujas muy mal Keroberos – comento Yue, a lo que Sakura bajo la cabeza apenada – si mal no recuerdo alguna vez Clow me enseño algo sobre ese ojo de la mitad – comento, mientras intentaba recordar mas – Ese ojo es algo muy poderoso y posee una magia muy antigua – siguió observando – además, ese sello mágico me recuerda algo… - Kero lo escucho atento sin querer interrumpirlo – no recuerdo muy bien porque, pero este sello tiene una profunda conexión con el mago Clow... lo siento, pero no logro recordar mas

- Regresa a tu falsa apariencia, el hermano de Sakura ya esta bajando – Yue asintió y volvió a ser Yukito -

- Monstruo – Touya miro la escena tal y como la había dejado - ¿Qué hay para cenar?

Sakura observo a su hermano sentarse en la sala, creía que iba a irse. – Había pensado en hacer arroz al curri – comento, mientras veía como Yukito se sentaba y miraba con el mismo desconcierto.

- Eres un hermano muy sobre protector – comento Yukito riéndose, mientras dialogaba con Syaoran para hacerle el momento menos incomodo

- Cállate – bufo molesto, releyendo sus notas -

La velada había sido bastante peculiar por así decirlo. Toda la noche Touya estuvo molestando a Syaoran y este no se quedaba atrás y se defendía como podía. Yukito había recuperado su tan acostumbrado apetito y comía sin hacer ningún comentario mientras Sakura reprendía a su hermano por ser tan grosero con su visita.

Ya eran mas de las 8, Syaoran decidió irse y se despidió de todos. Yukito se ofreció a acompañarlo hasta su casa cosa que no le agrado mucho a Touya ya que por ende el también debía ir.

- Nos vemos mañana – Sakura le sonrió y lo abrazo por unos pocos segundos

- Sakura, si vuelves a soñar algo no dudes en contármelo – su voz sonaba preocupada – nos vemos mañana, que pases buena noche

La noche era algo fría, así que decidió acostarse temprano.

- Que descanses Sakura – escucho la voz soñolienta de Kero

- Tu también Kero – Sakura se recostó y en menos de un suspiro había caído en un profundo sueño.

_Escucho de nuevo el caer de las gotas de agua estrellarse contra un estanque, abrió sus ojos y no encontró nada._

_- ¿Qué es esto? – Sakura se encontraba flotando en un lugar oscuro, no podía ver nada - ¿Hay alguien aquí?_

_El sonido de un golpe llamo su atención. Giro su cuerpo y allí estaba. Un cilindro de tamaño gigantesco, sus bordes tenían un tallado antiguo y justo en la mitad tenia un panel de vidrio_

_- ¿Qu-? – Su voz fue acallada. Dos personas eran separadas por la enorme estructura, luchaban y golpeaban desesperadamente la superficie del panel. No lograba distinguir quienes eran pero sabia que sufrían por estar separados. Intento acercarse sin éxito._

_La escena se vio mas tortuosa al ver como empezaba a destruirse el mundo que lo rodeaba. A un lado del contenedor la persona que estaba encerrada parecía estar saliendo de este en contra de su voluntad con ayuda de una enormes alas, por su parte el otro individuo luchaba incansablemente por liberarse y alcanzar a tomar la mano de la persona que era llevada en su contra. _

Se levanto de un solo golpe hasta quedar sentada. ¿Había sido otro sueño de premonición? No era posible, cuando vio por ultima vez a Eriol este le había dicho que ella podría escoger entre ser clarividente o no. Todo era muy extraño, ella no tenia deseos de ver el futuro si es que de eso se trataba.

- Otro sueños…- susurro sin entender – pero… yo no quiero – voltio su mirada al ver que de su mesa una leve luz nívea resplandecía. Estiro su mano y las cartas una a una se deslizaron en sus manos – no se preocupen, estoy bien – sabia que las cartas estaban preocupada por ella – todo esta bien – sonrío y sintió la calidez en sus manos – solo fue un sueño – Las cartas floraron y giraron a su alrededor contentas de escuchar eso – gracias por preocuparse, pasen buena noche –

Se recostó de nuevo en su cama y volvió a dormir

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se despertó ensimismada. Si bien no había vuelto a soñar, se sentía intrigada por lo poco que logro soñar. Bajo a desayunar y su padre y hermano notaron que su animo había decaído. Decidieron no molestarla, tal vez se trataba de algún examen o algo parecido. Fue camino a la escuela y no pudo dejar de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente.

Recordó el tiempo en que ella y Syaoran estuvieron separados, si bien tenían las cartas y el teléfono para comunicarse sabia que estar separado de la persona mas importante era el peor sufrimiento del mundo, no podía imaginarse estar en una situación tan horrible como la que había presenciado en su sueño.

Llego a la escuela y saludo con desgano, Syaoran noto esto pero decidió esperar al descanso para hablar con Sakura, que se la paso todo el día garabateando sobre aquel contenedor tan extraño.

- Sakura ha estado rara estoy muy preocupada – comento Tomoyo a Syaoran al ver como ella no reaccionada – te la encargo Li, debo ir con el Coro. Por favor, cuídala – Syaoran asintió

- Sakura… - Syaoran la llamo suavemente, ya había empezado el receso y ella parecía no haberlo notado – ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto y la miro desconcertado, su mirada parecía triste y perdida 

- Syaoran… - susurro en un tono melancólico - ¿me dejarías ir alguna vez?

La pregunta lo confundió un poco. ¿Acaso ella quería alejarlo?

Sakura se hundió en sus pensamientos y repitió la pregunta – si en alguna oportunidad por una extraña razón – busco las palabras adecuadas para no sonar tan perturbada – alguien me rapta y me separara de ti para siempre ¿dejarías que eso…?

- Así me tomara toda una vida te volvería a encontrar Sakura – sonrío ante la idea descabellada – aunque me tenga que gastar dos o tres o todas las vidas que tenga las usare y no dudare ni un segundo en encontrarte – se acerco a ella y rozo su mano con su mejilla – porque el que tu y yo estemos juntos Sakura, es Hitsuzen

Sakura parpadeo y lo miro confundía - ¿Qué es Hitsuzen?

- lo inevitable Sakura – se sentó frente a ella y tomo aire para hablar – mi madre habla mucho de eso, dice que cuando una cosa tiene que suceder no importa como, cuando ni donde, el universo conspira para que eso inevitable suceda.

Sakura se sonrojo un poco. Era un hecho que habían nacido para estar juntos.

- ¿Por qué me hiciste esa pregunta? –

- Anoche tuve otro sueño – adopto una posición seria – este era diferente. Era un lugar muy oscuro, no podía ver nada y de repente detrás mío estaba un enorme contendor en forma cilíndrica…- Syaoran la observo preocupado – en el centro había una panel de vidrio que lo dividía en dos y en cada uno de las divisiones había una persona. Luchaban por estar juntos de nuevo y de repente una de ellas es obligada a irse dejando desconsolada a la otra persona…

- ¿Podrías hacerme un dibujo de aquel cilindro por favor? – Sakura asintió y le mostró uno de los dibujos que había hecho en clase – Sakura ¿podría llevármelo? Me gustaría enviarle esto a mi madre, no estoy muy seguro pero… - trago saliva – creo haber visto este objeto entre una de las reliquias de la familia

Sakura asintió y se sintió preocupada ¿por qué tenia esta clase de sueños? ¿qué podría ser lo que estuviese pasando en ese momento para que algo tan extraño ocurriera?

- ¿Crees que sea buena idea comentarle de esto a Eriol? – pregunto preocupada. Syaoran se tenso y sintió celos. Se tranquilizo y asintió en forma de aprobación. El era una de las pocas personas que podría darles información, después de todo Yue había mencionado que ese sello tan misterioso tenia relación con el mago Clow.

- No te preocupes – coloco su mano en el hombro de ella – yo estar contigo en todo esto – Sakura se relajo. Era verdad, no estaba sola

_Querido Eriol. _

_¿Cómo han estado las cosas por Inglaterra? Espero que bien, al igual que aquí en Tomoeda. El año escolar esta a punto de terminar, y el frío se hace cada vez mas fuerte __anunciando la llegada del invierno. Todos en la escuela han estado muy bien, en ocasiones recordamos cuando tu y la profesora Mizuki nos acompañaban. Fueron buenos __momentos. Syaoran te manda muchos saludos y espera que todo se encuentre bien, al igual que Yue y Kero, que espera con ansias volver a ver a Spinel, menciono algo de unos __dulces y una revancha. _

_No quisiera ser inoportuna, pero tengo una consulta por hacerte. He tenido algunos sueños extraños y no puedo imaginar que me quieren decir. Te adjunto algunos bocetos con __imágenes que me parecen claves ya que Yue y Syaoran mencionaron que tenia una relación especial con el mago Clow._

_Cuídate mucho, y espero tu pronta respuesta con _

_Cariño_

_Tu amiga Sakura._

- ¡Sakura! – Naoko la llamo desde la puerta del salón – la practica ya va a iniciar

- ¡Si! – Guardo la carta en su mochila y se dispuso a bajar a la el patio de la escuela para iniciar la practica.

Empezó a lanzar su bastón y no dejo de olvidar las imágenes de sus sueños. Hacia mucho no tenia sueños que le decían el futuro ni nada por el estilo. Lanzo de nuevo su bastón y al mirar hacia arriba vio su báculo en forma de estrella desaparecer. Abrió sus ojos de par en par y como de costumbre el bastón callo en su cabeza causándole un gran golpe.

- eso me dolió…- se quejo, mientras sobaba su cabeza –

- Sakura ha estado muy despistada últimamente – comento Naoko recibiendo un gesto de aprobación de sus otras compañeras

Se cambio de ropa y trato de tranquilizarse, salio con sus amigas y se despidió de ella en el parque pingüino, camino hacia un buzón, deposito la carta, y se dispuso a regresar a su hogar.

- ¡Ya llegue! - Sakura entro a la sala y vio a su padre

- Buenas noches Sakura – le sonrío y se levanto de su asiento - ¿cómo estuvo la practica de hoy?

Sakura sonrío al recordar el accidente – muy bien papa ¿Qué hay de cenar?

- caminaron hasta la cocina y Sakura organizo la mesa para comer

- Prepare marisco, espero te guste – su padre sonrío

- Gracias por la comida - Se sentaron a la mesa y compartieron la comida – papa… ¿te sientes triste por estar lejos de mama?

El papa de Sakura sonrío y tomo la mano de su hija – La conexión que existe entre tu mama y yo trasciende el tiempo y el espacio Sakura, es verdad que ella esta lejos pero estoy seguro que sin importar como nos volveremos a encontrar y nunca nos separaremos – sonrío dulcemente – El amor que siento por tu madre es tan grande que supera la tristeza de su partida, tanto así que sin importar lo lejos que este se que su llama sigue viva en mi – Sakura sonrío y se sintió tranquila al escuchar las palabras de su papa.

Subió a su cuarto y se cambio. No podía esperar a soñar de nuevo y así obtener mas pistas de lo que estaba sucediendo. Cerro sus ojos y se despidió de Kero.

_Un árbol de cerezo desplegaba sus ramas y dejaba caer los pétalos de sus flores. Parecía un lugar tranquilo. Sakura se acerco al árbol y se recostó en su tronco, cerro sus ojos y respiro tranquilamente. Sentía paz y tranquilidad de estar en aquel lugar._

_- ¿Quién eres? – una voz la saco de su ensimismamiento. Abrió sus ojos y no vio a nadie - ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Soy Sakura – contesto, al no sentir ningún temor proveniente de la voz._

_- ¿Cómo entraste aquí? – Sakura sintió que la voz provenía del gran árbol – _

_- No lo se…- se detuvo a pensar y recordó que estaba soñando – estoy en un sueño_

_- Ya veo, tiene un gran don además posees una muy poderosa magia – la voz no cambia su tono de voz, y parecía llenar de paz al corazón de Sakura – Estas en el mundo de los sueños pequeña Sakura_

_- ¿El mundo de los sueños? – pregunto desconcertada._

_- Así es, este lugar es tranquilo, aquí no te pasara nada – Sakura entendió por fin que quien le hablaba era el árbol – las personas que vienen aquí lo hacen para estar tranquilos, porque tiene el don de clarividencia…_

_- ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – Sakura interpreto el silencio como un si – últimamente he tenido unos sueños muy extraños y no se como he de interpretarlos, incluso esta es la primera vez que siento estar muy conciente dentro de un sueño.. es igual a la vez que la carta del sueño me atrapo…_

_- Puede que esto sea un sueño, pero a la vez también es un mundo – contesto – los sueños que has tenido te muestran acontecimientos que le ocurren a personas que son muy cercanas a ti, pero que aun no conoces…_

_- ¿personas que aun no conozco? – Sakura recordó su primer sueño- ¿Syaoran?_

_- Pronto lo entenderás… - la voz se empezó a pagar – no desesperes, porque…_

_- Todo estará bien – Sakura sintió que la imagen empezó a desaparecer de su cabeza y abrió sus ojos. Ya había amanecido_

- Buenos días Sakura – Kero sobrevolaba la alcoba – hoy te levantaste temprano

- Kero… - Sakura observo desconcertada el lugar – estuve en el mundo de los sueños

- ¿Qué dices Sakura? – Kero voló hasta ella y se detuvo en su rostro

- Yo soñé con un árbol Kero, me dijo que los sueños son cosas que le suceden a personas cercanas a mi pero que no conozco – Sakura no entendía el rostro tan preocupado de Kero - ¿ocurre algo malo?

- Sakura, creo que deberías intentar leer el futuro con las cartas – Sakura abrió sus ojos como plato. Solo lo había echo una vez, tenia miedo por el resultado que estas podrían mostrarle

Asintió y se dispuso a hacerlo. Partió los mazos de las cartas como Kero le indico y las coló en orden para leerlas.

- Cartas por favor… les pido ayuda para entender a que me estoy enfrentando – pidió Sakura y una luz salio de estas -

- Voltea la primera carta – Así lo hizo –el equilibrio - Kero vio las cartas y adopto una posición pensativa – Es una carta que no es de ataque…-

- Kero… - Sakura observo preocupada – la primera carta indica el problema eso quiere decir…

- No te preocupes, no lo sabemos todavía – Kero demostró en su voz esperanza – anda, voltea las otras cartas – Sakura lo hizo y vio el resultado – luz, borrado y oscuridad…

- Kero, en definitiva esto tiene que ver con un desbalance – Sakura parecía asustada – No lo entiendo, ¿porque? – Sakura levanto la ultima cara y se vio desconcertada - ¿Los gemelos?

- Sakura – Kero pareció serio – me dijiste que en el mundo de los sueños descubriste que lo que estabas soñando tiene que ver con personas que no conoces – Esta asintió y presto atención – lo mas seguro es que estas personas estén pasando por una especia de desequilibrio – Sakura bajo su mirada y se sintió triste al recordar la personas encerradas en aquel recipiente

- Tenemos que encontrar mas información Kero – Hablo con firmeza – Si estoy soñando con estas personas es porque necesitan mi ayuda Kero, y hare lo que este en mis manos para ayudarlas

- Sakura la carta de Borrado nos esta diciendo algo mas – Sakura parecía no entender – si este desequilibro entre la luz y la oscuridad no es arreglado…

- ¿Desaparecerán? - Kero no quiso afirmar ni negar nada. No quería llenar de tristeza el corazón alegre de Sakura

* * *

Gracias por leer¡

Este es el primer capitulo del fic n.n

Espero haya sido de su agrado, y porfavor sus comentarios y opiniones escribanalas en un review¡ para mi es muy importante conocer su opinion¡

Gracias y hasta el proximo capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Aqui va el siguienet capitulo.

Lamento haber tardado tanto espero les guste :)

* * *

Su padre el entrego una carta que al parecer Eriol había escrito pero sin embargo su ánimo no mejoro. El contenido no era muy alentador.

_Querida Sakura. _

_Debo decirte que todo en Inglaterra está bien. El clima por aquí también es muy frio ya que se acerca el invierno. Kaho también te envía muchos saludos y está muy bien, Spinel concuerda con Kero en que tiene que tener una revancha y espero que sea pronto porque todos planeamos ir a Japón en vacaciones._

_Observe con detenimiento y consulte algunos libros de la biblioteca del mago Clow en busca de alguna pista. No tengo muy claro pero el sello que me mandaste es un sello mágico que perteneció a una bruja muy poderosa. Ademas aquel contenedor parece ser un objeto mágico de mucha importancia. No logro comprender muy bei que relación tienen estos dos objetos y lamento no serte útil si logro enocntarra mas información no dudare en llamarte._

_Recuerda que no debes cerrarte solo a lo que conoces, lo entenderás._

_Eriol_

Estuvo todo el día triste y pensativa. No podía entender que podría estar ocurriéndole a esas personas que no conocía y sintió un poco de tristeza. Tomoyo y Syaoran se preocuparon y decidieron preguntarle.

Sakura tardo un poco en contarles con detalle su sueño y lo que las cartas le habían dicho. Ella siempre era así, preocupándose por los demás.

- Sakura, no te preocupes – hablo con tranquilidad Tomoyo – estoy segura que si estas soñando esas cosas es porque puedes hacer algo, y tengo al certeza que cuando lo descubran no tendrás dudas y ayudaras a estas personas porque será lo correcto –

Sakura sonrío. Tomoyo siempre sabía cuales eran las palabras adecuadas para alentarla.

- Sakura – Syaoran tomo sus manos y las sostuvo entre las suyas – yo te ayudare – sonrío seguro de si mismo – sin importar que o como, lo hare.

- El joven Li es un muchacho lleno de energía y seguridad – alabo Tomoyo mientras graba la escena – no puedo evitar captar este momento lleno de emociones.

- Tomoyo…- Sakura se sonrojo y cerro los ojos apenada

- Hola muchachos – Rika llego a sus asientos junto Naoko y Chiharu - ¿Están listos para el festival de mañana en la noche? – Sakura parpadeo. Con todo lo de los sueños lo había olvidado

- Estoy tan emocionada – comento Tomoyo mientras sacaba una bolsa – y pienso grabar todos los emocionantes momentos de Sakura junto al joven Li – sus ojos se iluminaron – por supuesto, con este Kimono que confesiones especialmente para ella

Todos rieron frente a la emoción de Tomoyo. Mañana seria una día muy largo.

La jornada en la secundaria termino rápido. Sakura salió como de costumbre con todas sus compañeras y se despidió en el puente del parque pingüino. Syaoran la miro con preocupación y esta le contesto con una sincera sonrisa para reconfórtalo y darle a entender que todo estaba bien.

- Ya llegue – Saludo y dejo sus zapatos en el recibidor - ¿Kero?

- Sakura, llegaste temprano – comento Kero que llegaba en su cabeza y en sus manos galletas – bienvenida a casa

- si, hoy tengo que hacer la cena – Sakura de dirigió a la cocina y se coloco el delantal - ¿Qué quieres cenar Kero?

- ¡Croquetas de pescado! – grito emocionado metiendo una galleta en su boca

Sakura río y saco los ingredientes para hacer el plato – esta bien Kero -

Termino de preparar la comida, y sirvió dos platos a la mesa – parece que hoy cenaremos solos – comento y saco los cubiertos – Gracias por la comida – Kero comió a gusto y muy rápidamente hasta terminar su palto y quedar en la mesa recostado con un gran estomago.

- Sakura… - la aludida lo miro – hoy estuvo pensando en lo que las cartas te habian dicho y en el sueños que tuviste – Sakura le presto atención y lo miro fijamente – Clow una vez menciono que para aquellos que conocen el mundo y entienden su compleja existencia podrán entenderlo…

-¿Que? – Sakura lo miro confundido - ¿qué quieres decir?

- El mundo puede ser muy pequeño si lo limitas a lo que entiendes. Clow menciono que no solo existe un mundo aparte de este que conoces y tu fuiste testigo de eso al entrara el mundo de los sueños Sakura. Atravesaste una barrera y lograste entrar a otra dimensión con reglas y gente diferente. – Sakura no lo lograba comprender del todo – no importa si al principio no lo entiendes, ya que si vuelves a ese mundo de los sueños lo entenderás por completo.

- ¿Quieres decir que existen otros planetas tierra? – pregunto intentando seguir con la idea

- La verdad yo tampoco comprendo del todo el concepto, puesto que Clow borro mis memorias.. lo siento es todo lo que puedo recordar – sentencio sintiéndose apenado

- no te preocupes, seguro que esa información nos será útil Kero – sonrío y recogió los platos – vamos a descansar, mañana hay un gran festival en Tomoeda

- ¡Sakura! – gritó eufórico – ¡debes traerme muchos dulces!

Sonrío y subió a su habitación dispuesta a dormir

_Sakura abrió sus ojos y se encontró en un lugar totalmente nuevo. Camino por un camino d piedra, rodeado por algunas casa antiguas. Parecía una ciudad antigua, pero alguna que nunca había visto en la arquitectura que conocía._

- Otro sueño… - susurro desconcertada – tengo que… - volteo a ver, y su reloj marcaban las 8 y 20 – conta…. – su piel se helo al ver la hora - ¡Llegare tarde de nuevo!- Se alisto como una flecha y en menso de lo que pensó estaba lista para salir. No desayuno y corrió por las calles hacia la secundaria.

Ese día seria el festival. Estaba emocionado y no pudo dejar de pensar en ello. Pero había algo mas que la inquietaba. El sueño que había tenido había sido el mas extraño de todos. Clow no había vuelto a parecer en un sueño hacia mucho tiempo, y verlos con esas criaturas extrañas le pareció aun más sospechoso.

Cuando llego a la escuela se asusto bastante. Las rejas estaban cerradas y al parecer no había mucho movimiento. Intento correr la reja pero parecía que estaba cerrado con candado.

- ¿uh? – Sakura miro el reloj. Eran mas de las ocho, y al parecer ninguno de sus compañeros había llegado – que extraño… - reviso de nuevo la hora en su reloj de pulso pero esta indicaba la misma hora. Su celular empezó a sonar y contesto - ¿Kero?

- Sakura porque saliste corriendo tan temprano – escucho al otro lado de la línea – hoy es Sábado ¿recuerdas?

Sakura callo al suelo sintiéndose tonta. Lo había olvidado por completo. Si ese día era el festival por ende era el día sábado – lo olvide Kero, ya voy para la casa – se levanto del suelo y camino cabizbaja. Tenia que dejar de ser tan despistada

Camino con mas lentitud por las calles ya que se sentía con bastante tiempo. Entro al parque pingüino y lo encontró solo, ya que a esa hora de la mañana por lo general la gente estaba en sus casas preparando el desayuno o aun durmiendo como debería estar haciendo ella

Paso por el Puente y una extraña sensación invadió su cuerpo. Parpadeo un par de veces y sintió una presencia que nunca antes había sentido. No se trataba solo de una… Eran dos entidades, con una sorprendente energía mágica

La tranquilidad que sintió en el parque se convirtió en miedo. Giro 360 grados para intentar ver algo pero no lo consiguió. Cerro sus ojos para intentar leer los movimientos de las dos fuentes mágicas y por fin los vio. Una de color azul luchando con una de color verde ¿porque la segunda se le hacia tan familiar?

- ¿Syaoran? – abrió sus ojos llena de miedo y logro ver dos figuras de dos personas luchando a muerte espada contra espada. Saltaban de un lado a otro intentando herirse, pero ambos jóvenes era tan habilidosos que el combate era muy reñido.

Sakura intento acercarse y su cuerpo se helo al reconocer ambos jóvenes. ¿Dos Syaorans? ¿como era posible? Aquella fuerza mágica correspondía a la de la familia Li, era inconfundible, pero la otra era una magia nueva y muy poderosa. En una fracción de segundo Sakura sintió la mirada de Syaoran en ella y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo… ¿Por que ese Syaoran tenia un ojo ambarino y el otro azul? Además la otra espada pertenecía a Syaoran. Era inconfundible

Parpadeo de nuevo y la imagen desapareció de sus ojos, y la energía que sintió se fue con ellos.

Los nervios llenaron el corazón de Sakura y solo atino a correr en dirección a la casa de Syaoran. Tenia que asegurarse que lo que acababa de ver era solo una jugada de su mente.

Timbro desesperadamente para encontrarse con un soñoliento Syaoran

- ¿Sakura? – se despertó de un solo golpe al ver la expresión aterrada de Sakura - ¿qué ocurre?

Sakura respiró aliviada y sintió como su corazón se desaceleraba rápidamente. Las lágrimas salían una a una de sus ojos y se deslizaban por sus mejillas en señal de alivio.

- ¿Sakura? – Syaoran solo atino a abrazarla - ¿qué te ocurrió?

- Yo… - Sakura correspondió el abrazo y se sintió mas tranquila – creí que estabas herido – atino a decir, mirándolo a los ojos

- ¿herido? – pregunto extrañado - ¿por qué tendría que estarlo?

- Syaoran ¿recuerdas lo que dijeron las cartas? – él asintió – creo que ya se de quien se trata –

- ¿a que te refieres? – su mirada pareció llena de ansiedad y preocupación.

- Bueno…- Sakura se sintió un poco tonta, ya que en su explicación tenia que incluir el porque traía puesto el uniforme de la escuela en día sábado – todo comenzó con el sueño que tuve anoche…

Syaoran la invito a seguir a su casa. Se sentaron en la sala para estar mas cómodos.

- Soñé con Clow, y dos conejos… creo que eso eran. También estaba Yue, Kero y había una mujer muy hermosa… hablaban sobres esas cosas esponjosas que parecían conejos, y mencionaron que su deber se cumpliría cuando ellos dos lo necesitaran… - Sakura cerro sus ojos y recordó la imagen. Parecían muy felices – las llamaban Mokonas, la negra era Larg y la blanca se llamaba Soel…

Syaoran aun no entendía que relación tenia eso y el echo que estuviera él herido.

Me levante muy aturdida y confundida por el sueño, y creí que era día de escuela – miro hacia otro lado para no ver la cara divertida de Syaoran – fui a la escuela y cuando me estaba devolviendo sentí dos presencias mágicas extremadamente fuertes – Sakura recordó el color de ambas y miro a Syaoran – intente encontrar la fuente y cuando lo hice reconocí una magia muy parecida a la de tu familia, y la otra era nueva, y cuando logre ver sus cuerpos se trataba de dos jóvenes, con tu misma apariencia

- ¿Cómo es posible? – Syaoran parecía anonadado. La magia de la familia Li era muy antigua y tenia descendencia de Clow Reed

- creo que lo que vi también fue un sueño… - Sakura bajo la mirada – creo que estas personas son las que están involucradas con el desequilibrio que leí con ayuda de las cartas…

- no logro entender de que me hablas – Syaoran se distrajo ya que el teléfono sonó. Se levanto y contesto – Madre. Si estoy bien, si madre ¿logro encontrar alguna pista de lo que escribí en mi carta? – Syaoran escucho atentamente sin perder la concentración – lo entiendo… no madre, si llega a ocurrir algo mas se lo comunicare. Adiós.

Sakura parecía confundida por la expresión en el rostro de Syaoran.

- Tal como lo sospeche, ese contenedor con el que soñaste pertenecía a Clow… - Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y lo escucho – es un objeto muy antiguo y con una poderosa magia. Mi madre dijo que este objeto ya no se encuentra en su posesión y desconoce su paradero…- Syaoran se sentó junto a ella - ¿Eriol te ha contestado algo? – Sakura asintió

-Él tampoco sabe mucho, peor me dijo que no me cerrara solo a lo que conocía… -

Syaoran reflexiono y duraron unos minutos en silencio.

- Creo que lo mejor será usar las cartas – Syaoran la miro confundido – podría utilizar la carta del sueño y así averiguar que es todo lo que esta ocurriendo.

-Sakura sabes que esa carta gasta mucha de tu energía no puedo dejarte hacer eso – su preocupación conmovió a Sakura.

- Syaoran tengo que hacerlo, no puedo permanecer indiferente ante todo esto yo debo saber que esta ocurriendo – Sakura le tomo la mano – confía en mi –

- Sakura, te dije que no te dejaría sola – tomo sus manso entre las suyas y la miro con decisión – si vas a hacerlo déjame ayudarte, también poseo magia y puedo ser de utilidad – Sakura sonrío y asintió

- Debemos hacerlo esta noche, después del festival – Syaoran asintió –

- No te preocupes, estaré ahí contigo – Sakura asintió. Luego de unos segundos se percato de la situación. Syaoran estaba en pijama y ella en uniforme – creo que lo mejor será irme… - comento apenada, levantándose del sillón

Syaoran asintió y la acompaño hasta la puerta – te recojo a las 6 para ir juntos al festival – Sakura asintió y se despidió.

- Sakura, Li, por aquí – Rika llamo a su amiga al verla subiendo por la calle junto a Syaoran – estábamos esperándolos

- Lo siento, tardamos un poco en llegar – Sakura hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

- No importa, vamos a divertirnos – comento Rika caminando hacia las atracciones de la feria.

La velada fue muy divertida. Las atracciones de la feria eran juegos de agilidad y destreza. La comida era típica japonesa. La noche estaba estrellada y al parecer el frio no era difícil de sobrellevar.

-A Kero le encantara esta comida – comento alegre Sakura guardando algunos dulces en su bolso –

-Seguro que si – comento alegre Tomoyo mientras grababa a Sakura – te ves preciosa ¿no es verdad joven Li?

Li se sonrojo y asintió – S-si..

Tomoyo rio divertida – no puedo dejar de grabar este momento –

-Jejeje – rio nerviosa Sakura, junto a Li- Tomoyo…

Eran más de las 10 cuando la gente se empezó a juntar en la plaza principal del templo Tsukimine. Un fuerte estallido se escucho y unos hermosos fuegos artificiales empezaron a salir y estallar en el cielo haciendo un hermoso espectáculo. Sakura se sentía atrapada por las luces y una felicidad embargo su corazón.

Parpadeo unos segundos y vio algo extraño. ¿Un conejo blanco? No, no era un conejo... había visto una criatura así antes, esas orejas... Sakura se separo del grupo y persiguió al gran conejo blanco. Se sentía como Alicia en el país de las maravillas detrás de algo inquietante y nuevo.

Se alejo de la multitud y lo que había visto la condujo junto al gran árbol de cerezos del templo. Miro a todos lados y no volvió a ver al conejo, no entendía que pasaba.

-¡Sakura! – Syaoran llego corriendo - ¿Por qué saliste corriendo así? – pregunto preocupado subiendo la guardia

-Es que vi al conejo blanco de mi sueño – contesto simple, sintiéndose apenada – lo siento

-No tienes que pedir perdón – Syaoran se sintió culpable – estaba preocupado

-Sakura – Tomoyo llego luego algo agitada - ¿estás bien? – Ella asintió y se sonrojo – el festival ya se acabo, les dije a los otros que no se preocupara, y se han marchado

-Lo siento mucho… - Sakura bajo la mirada –

-No te preocupes Sakura, todos entendieron – Tomoyo la ánimo – El joven Li y yo estaremos aquí para apoyarte –

-Gracias Tomoyo – Sakura sonrió – Syaoran, es hora de empezar – Él asintió y saco su espada de entre sus mangas como solía hacer al igual que Sakura hizo con su llave. Sakura tomo la carta del sueño y cerró los ojos – por favor, ayúdame a aclarar todas las dudas – Estiro su báculo y apunto con gentileza a la carta - ¡Sueño! – una mariposa azul se libero de la carta y sobrevoló a Sakura y a Syaoran quienes a los ojos de Tomoyo cayeron desmayados ante el gran árbol sagrado

-¡Sakura! ¡Li! – Grito asustada. Intento tranquilizarse y se sentó junto a ellos para cuidar que nada les pasara -

_-…No importa cuan cerca, no importa cuan distante… Anhelo tus recuerdos en un mundo lejano – la voz de una mujer resonó en sus cabeza, y repetía aquella frase una y otra vez. _

_-Syaoran…- Sakura pronunciaba débilmente las palabras – Syaoran..._


End file.
